Chaos Xyz Evolution
Chaos Xyz Evolution, known as Chaos Xyz Change in the Japanese version, is a form of Xyz Summoning first seen in episode 18 of the ZEXAL anime and the first variation of the standard Xyz Summon. What's unique about it is that it can attach Xyz Monsters as its Xyz Material to Xyz Summon which no other Xyz Monsters can perform by themselves. Through this kind of Summon, the original Xyz Monster and its Xyz Materials become the new Xyz Monster's Xyz Material. In the anime, the requirement to gain a Chaos Number is for one to "carve a clear path" out of the chaos of confusion into the light. In the OCG/''TCG, this is treated as a regular Xyz Summon (similar to Accel Synchro Summon) The common effect in monsters that use this summon method states ''You can also Xyz Summon this card by using 1 Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials of this card.) Thus far, four monsters can be Summoned this way and all of them have somewhere between 2500 and 2800 ATK and 2000 and 2100 DEF. So far the only known monsters that can be Summoned through this method are: Abusing the Materials Because Chaos Xyz Summoning is just a single step above regular Xyz Summoning, these cards make it easy to abuse cards that require amounts of Xyz Materials on your, or your opponent's, side of the field. This is because the original Xyz Monster can be summoned, and possibly use its effect, just to be made into a Chaos Xyz which adds the normal Xyz as a Material as well. Out of the current 4 Chaos Xyz Monsters, the two Chaos Numbers are unable to use their effects unless the Controller's Life Points are equal to or less than 1000. These effects can make the monsters seem like effect-less monsters for most of the time. On the other hand, "Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger" doesn't use its Materials at all and "Constellar Ptolemys Messier 7" stuns itself from using its effect for a turn. Each of these monsters can, instead, benefit the user by supplying Materials. * While using effects like "Blue-Blooded Oni", "Xyz Energy" or "Utopian Aura", Materials on your field are required to be detached. Consider using a Chaos Xyz to increase the amount of Materials that you control by one. (See Detaches Xyz Materials for cost) * While using effects like "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", "Kurivolt", or "Red-Headed Oni", Materials on field are detached. Sometimes it is required for the Material to be on the opponent's side of the field. Consider using a Chaos Xyz with "Creature Swap" to ensure your opponent has Materials for you to use. (See Detaches Xyz Materials for effect) Example Chaos Xyz Evolution Trivia * In the anime, "Number 92: Fake-Body God Dragon, Heart-eartH Dragon" was Summoned in a way similar to Chaos Xyz Evolution. When "Number 53: Fake-Body God, Heart-eartH" with no Overlay Units is attacked, the former "Number" can be Xyz Summoned by overlaying the latter as the only Xyz Material. Category:Types of Summon